1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling plant for rolling all types of finished sections from flat blooms or preliminary sections with close to final dimensions, wherein the blooms or preliminary sections arrive from a continuous casting plant and may be stored in reheating furnaces arranged in front of the plant and/or may be maintained at rolling temperature. The rolling plant includes a compact rolling group with two universal stands arranged closely one behind the other and an edging stand arranged between the universal stands, wherein a roughing group is arranged in front of and parallel offset to the compact rolling group and wherein the roughing group is composed of a group of a vertical stand, a horizontal stand and a universal stand arranged closely one behind the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional rolling plants of the above-described type are, with respect to their configuration and their roll stands and additional equipment used, only suitable for rolling certain types of rolled products, for example, for heavy sections and/or heavy girders or for light and medium girders and possibly for corresponding sections. Depending on the market which can be reached, the operation of such rolling plants frequently poses difficulties with respect to the rate of utilization and, thus, the possibility of economically operating such plants.